Deadly Party
by Moley Koopa
Summary: During her birthday party that she invited -or forced to be exact- everyone to join her in 'celebration', Goombella was murdered and the entire house has motives of why they wish to kill her and how they can't leave the place because of certain reasons. With more people dying as time goes on, who is the murderer? Be prepared, because this case... is a complicated one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Final Birthday

**Yes, this is another project of mine. But it is quite a 'short' one (But I'm hoping it'd go longer than HSR Murders!), compared to the others I've written. Sorry about not updating any game show fics, but the ideas seemed to be slipping my mind lately and I've wanted to write a murder story, so I'll be getting back to them soon! This will be nowhere as long as The Mole, or Survivor, or Bowser Party, it's just a simple murder story. If you think I'm using my OCs this time, you're wrong! Well, I'm using their friends! XD They deserves more love than what they get from the game show fics! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Characters Alive: Hammer, Toadette, Kooper, Birdo, Boo, Blooper, Noki, Bootler, Goombella, Yoshi, Luma, Toad, Dry Bones, Shy Guy, Mimi, Muskular, Luvbi, Bowser Jr_

_Characters Dead: None_

* * *

"What a great day to host a birthday party, in the mountains!" Toadette complained to her brother, Toad, who was driving the car up the mountain to the house which Goombella rented just for her birthday party. True to her words, it was raining hard and thundering outside and the duo could barely see what's in front of them inside the car.

Toad switched the switch to wipe the front windshield again. "Yeah, why does she like to have her parties inside a mountain, out of everywhere she could?"

"I have not the slightest idea," Toadette rolled her eyes, still very unenthusiastic with the idea of having a party in the mountains on a night like this. "I couldn't help but to think that something will go terribly wrong… we never wished to come. If it wasn't Goombella's blackmail about our association with the mafia… then we would be at home." She said the last part in fear.

"Don't worry, your instincts will not be true, it's going to be fine." Toad assured her. "She's not going to tell, because otherwise the others will get her for sure."

But the feeling inside Toadette's stomach is not natural. Could something actually be going wrong in this very moment?

* * *

Goombella was inside her house, checking that she has everything prepared. "Thank you Noki for your help, it's like, completely appreciated!" The goomba thanked her friend, who smiled back.

"Don't thank me, I'm just helping out. You should be thanking Dry Bones and Mimi instead since they offered to cook for your party." Noki told her, "I'll be starting to organize the plates and the cutleries."

"Alright, but like, thanks again!" Goombella joyfully danced away, leaving Noki to do her work.

Noki looked at the direction she went. "Ugh, what a bitch. First stealing my boyfriend, now telling me that I can get him back by working for her? In her dreams then!" She kicked the side of the table before getting the plates.

Inside the kitchen, Mimi handed Dry Bones the salt, "DB, you sure that you only need this?"

"Yes, I'm a professional for reasons." Dry Bones rolled his eyes, "But anyways, have you chopped up the onion yet?"

Mimi nodded, "Yep, I've got the onions ready. Where do you want them?"

"Just hand it to me." Dry Bones told her as she handed him the items that he requested. "Say, when will the guests arrive?"

"They've already arrived." Mimi replied as Dry Bones gave her a confused look, "What? I thought that Noki, you and I are only here to help out and then be in the party itself?"

The door swung open, revealing Goombella, "That's like, completely right! You two are like, so generous with your offer to help me cook!"

"It's alright," Dry Bones smiled, "I am itching to cook anyways, since I'm a chef, after all."

Mimi winked to her friend, "Yeah! Just leave it all to us!"

Goombella's grin didn't drop as she thanked her friend properly, before heading out.

"Tsk," Mimi glared at the door after she was gone, "We really only helped her because she knew our secret and have a tape. How did she get it anyways?"

"Shhh, don't make her suspicious that we are actually fond of her." Dry Bones shushed her, revealing that he's also not very fond of Goombella.

* * *

Blooper was inside one of the guest rooms, being instructed to by Goombella, his 'girlfriend'. He was threatened by Goombella that if he don't leave Noki and go to her side, then she would reveal him to the public with his act of stealing money from his workplace's account.

"Dear, would you like something?" Goombella came in.

Blooper glared at her, "What do you want? You know that I don't like you, right?"

"Yes, I'm well aware." Goombella spoke with a serious face, losing her cheerful image. "But would you actually want me to reveal you…?"

Blooper gave in, "Fine then, come on over."

Goombella only smirked as she went over to the bed.

* * *

"Welcome," Noki opened the door for Yoshi and Birdo, "Goombella's been expect you."

"I know that, where is she?" Yoshi asked, holding up a bottle of rich wine. "I've brought something for her."

Birdo giggled beside her boyfriend. "Yes, we would be very depressed if she doesn't use it in her party tonight."

"Actually, Goombella gave me a checklist of what everyone brings, and you two are responsible for the wine for some reason…" Noki checked her list and ticked something off. "Are you two blackmailed by her, by any chance?" She whispered.

Both of them were caught off guard, "Yeah," Yoshi admitted in a low voice only loud enough for the three of them to hear. "How did you know?"

"I'm actually helping out because I was blackmailed by her as well." Noki revealed, "But what did she do to you two?"

"She has photos that we were selling wine illegally to children. So ever since then, she blackmailed us to bring the best wine for her to her parties." Birdo told her with fire in her eyes.

Noki huffed, "I know, she always does these things. I suspect you two were blackmailed when you started bring wine 3 years ago."

"It was obvious, but please don't tell anyone about that." Yoshi begged her desperately. "Otherwise the two of us will be spending years in jail."

Noki nodded with a smile. "I'm not Goombella, so I'm with you. It'd be so much better if that bitch dies."

"I know, right?" Birdo agreed with her.

Goombella suddenly came, "Oh, my dear friends Yoshi and Birdo! You two are like, so generous!" She accepted the wine without asking its purpose.

Birdo and Yoshi decided to hug her unwillingly. "Yes, thank you for inviting us." Birdo said in a dry tone.

* * *

Bootler and his princess' older brother, Boo, came off their car, stepping in front of the porch.

"I feel like that this place is haunted," Boo scowled at the sound of Goombella's party. "Why does she have to be so sick to give us this torture?"

"She has evidence, my prince, so please keep quiet." Bootler advised with hatred in his voice as well. What was against either of the two boos that he look after, he considered it against him as well.

Boo nodded, "Thank you Bootler, you always stick by our sides. But aren't you scared if she reveals it to the world, you'll be dragged in?"

"Oh, that's fine. I vowed to protect you two from anything when the king and the queen passed away. I have to take that responsibility." Bootler once again assured him of that. Both Bow and Boo were very concerned with his safety whenever they were in danger, since Bootler will always try to protect them no matter what. He even accepted the fact that the twins he looked after for years killed a fellow boo by accident. The twins and Bootler decided in the end to frame someone else for the crime, and Bootler was determined to help them through the trouble. Somehow, Goombella got evidence and started blackmailing them about the event, explaining her recent unlimited wealth she obtained from nowhere.

Boo once again gritted his teeth. "Tonight will be torturous."

"Indeed it shall be." Bootler went up the porch, and knocked on the door, waiting for the hated goomba or someone else to open the door for them.

* * *

"Goombella should've died already. She has committed too many sins." Muskular told his little sister Luma, who nodded in agreement.

Luma put a bottle inside the car before shutting the door. "Alright, it's ridiculous how she always gets us to go to her parties."

"If it wasn't you that accidentally revealed some information about me and Misstar, we would never be at her mercy!" Muskular scolded, but seeing his little sister's look of shame, he smiled. "It's alright. I've got everything under control."

Luma looked confused, "What are you going to do?"

"I have evidence that shows that she has many sins, like I told you earlier." Muskular took out his phone. "You want to see the pictures?"

"Send them to me." Luma suddenly demanded. "I want to ruin her."

Muskular smirked, "You're not the only one. But here's the plan, blackmailing her back has a great risk…"

Luma gasped at Muskular's plan.

* * *

Bowser Jr and Hammer came out of the limo, the latter carrying two suitcases for the overnight stay at Goombella's. She had changed the party to a sleepover at the last second and informed everyone last night, of course, with everyone not wanting to be revealed, Goombella got what she wanted.

"Hammer, would you like me to carry one?" Bowser Jr offered, but his personal bodyguard shook his head.

Hammer instead, started discussing things. "My prince, is it just me, or is there a particular reason why you hate Ms. Tattler's parties?"

"There is a reason." The koopa prince casually replied, not exactly caring if his closest ally knowing his secret.

Hammer was a bit curious about the reason, but didn't want to upset his friend and prince, but his curiosity got the best of him. "Pardon me for asking, but could you tell me what it is?"

"Listen, Hammer, it's about Toadette." Bowser Jr replied.

Hammer raised an eyebrow, "What about Ms. Shroomsee?"

Bowser Jr started telling the entire story.

* * *

"Oh, what a horrible party it shall be." Luvbi sighed to her two friends that came with her. The three are still inside the car, with Kooper driving, Shy Guy in the passenger seat, and Luvbi at the back.

Kooper nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but you're lucky, if it wasn't me and Shy Guy, whose car broke down before he came so I had to pick him up, that came by your car that broke down, you'll have to walk all the way up here."

"I suppose it is quite lucky for me. But Mr. Shelidon, please say 'Shy Guy and I', not 'me and Shy Guy'." Luvbi corrected as Shy Guy stifled a laugh. "What's so funny?"

Shy Guy waved it off, "Nah, it's just… you're good on teaching."

"I have actually taught writing classes before, Mr. Maskas." Luvbi revealed.

Kooper rolled his eyes, "Say… Luvbi, didn't you say a minute ago that you wouldn't like this party? Care to explain why you came anyways?"

"It's quite personal." Luvbi refused to answer.

Kooper smirked, "Maybe we could do an exchange. I'll tell you my reason if you tell me yours."

"What about Mr. Maskas?" Luvbi motioned towards the shy guy.

"I'll tell you mine too." Shy Guy nodded in confirmation.

Kooper didn't take his eyes off the steering wheel. "I once had… a romantic session with Lady Bow."

"Wouldn't Ms. Shades be outraged if she knew that?" Luvbi looked appalled.

Kooper nodded, "Yeah, Vivian would be heartbroken if she found out that her boyfriend cheated on her. But you have to understand, I was drunk at that time… and Goombella had to be there."

"Very well then," Luvbi concluded, "I once during an interview got quite emotional with a racist I was trying to collect information from."

"Doesn't that happen to all journalists?" Shy Guy asked.

Luvbi shook her head. "No, by accident, I wounded him gravely. I have paid for his medical bills with a lie that he fell down the stairs during our interview, but Goombella had ears about it."

"That's horrible of her." Shy Guy said with hatred in his voice. "I despise Goombella, but she has some information about me as well. She once saw my private documents about how a stunt doubles of mine died during an accident while filming. My film crew was blackmailed by her, so that's why she appeared in so many movies."

"With a main role too." Kooper interrupted, "I still remember how Goombaria Capper was cut from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Film Edition because of her."

"But she did go on that adventure with Mario." Luvbi proposed, "So it does make some sense. I mean, Ms. Shades agreed to be in it too."

Kooper shook his head. "No, it's how she got in. Everyone knew that she blackmailed the director to get in."

"Oh, then that makes some sense." Luvbi agreed with him.

Shy Guy sighed, "Sometimes I wonder how she gets ears on everyone."

"She just has a talent." Kooper confirmed, "None other than talent."

* * *

Everyone has arrived and settled into the rooms that Goombella assigned them to be in. Mimi and Dry Bones were still making dinner, and Noki was making final arrangements to the table.

Goombella was applying final touches of makeup for her party appearance, and she quickly put the foundation down before applying the eye shadow she wanted.

_Knock-Knock!_

"Who's there?" Goombella asked, not paying any attention to the door as she kept on doing her makeup.

"Muskular!" The star spirit outside shouted.

Goombella rolled her eyes, what could Muskular want her for? "Come in, the door's not locked."

Muskular opened the door, and stepped into the room. "Goombella, I would like to show you something."

"And that is…?" Goombella went onto the other eye.

Muskular started playing something on his phone, as Goombella froze and dropped the eye shadow. "Where'd you get that?!" She suddenly screamed as she turned to him.

"All I've done is being with Misstar. I also have proof that you blackmailed everyone in this party or done something very wrong to them. Let's see… 10 years in jail at least, or maybe your whole life." Muskular smirked as Goombella went to him.

Goombella took a deep breath of anger. "You'll regret it."

"Be it." Muskular challenged her and went out.

Goombella glared at her new opponent before taking out her cellphone and calling someone. "This is Goombella." Goombella said in a sharp tone. "I have a mission for you."

* * *

Toadette and Bowser Jr arrived at the dining room last together as they took the seat with their names on them. "Thank you everyone for coming to my birthday party!" Goombella warmly welcomed.

Luma looked around, "Wait, Muskular isn't here yet. He's not in our room, either."

"Oh, I suppose that's too bad." Goombella laughed it off.

Luma looked confused, but didn't say anything. "Ms. Shroomsee, where's your brother gone?" Luvbi suddenly asked as everyone realized that Toad wasn't in the room either.

"I have no idea, actually." Toadette admitted, "Has anyone seen Toad?"

A chorus of 'no's and shakes of head went around the room.

"Very well, we shall start without them." Goombella continued to smile, "I would first like to thank Noki, Dry Bones, and Mimi for helping me in preparation for the party." She motioned for the three as everyone clapped for them. "Now, please enjoy dinner."

Toadette looked at the person sitting to her right, which is Bootler, "Excuse me Bootler, but have you got any idea where Toad has gone? I'm a bit worried about him."

"Sorry, young lady, but I haven't a clue." Bootler politely replied as Toadette nodded in appreciation.

Goombella wiped her mouth with her napkin, "Everyone, how about let's have a toast together. Yoshi and Birdo have once again kindly brought us good wine." She suggested.

Both of the same people put on their best fake smiles. "It's nothing, really." Birdo lightly laughed with a hint of hatred in her voice.

"Cheers!" Goombella raised her glass as everyone repeated her. They rattled all of their glasses together and downed some of their wine. Most of them voiced words of appreciation to the lovely wine and returned to dinner.

But it was interrupted with a scream of pain.

Everyone turned to the head of the table, where Goombella sat. The girl was clenching her throat as she choked out words for help. No one knew what's happening, and no one knew what to do.

Within seconds, Goombella's head slammed onto the table as she dropped dead.

Panic arose in the room.

* * *

**There you go! Here's the very first chapter of the story, ending with Goombella's death. Just as mentioned in the story summery, be prepared for a shock when we reveal the murderer, because… this one is a complicated one. Who do you think is the murderer so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trapped

**Dear everyone, I have just finished off the crime chart (yes, more than one person has attempted to kill Goombella!), and every one of the characters had something to do with the 'crimes'. P.S. Only one solved the crime, and all of the others were involved in the crime in one way or another. XD Enjoy! This chapter, we shall reveal the fate of Toad and Muskular… and we shall get the testimonies from the other characters. Not to mention, there are more murders than one…**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE/NEW FUNCTION: Since this case will be VERY complicated, the chart I drew was pretty confusing. So, I decided that whenever a testimony appears, everyone can ask 3 characters to expand their simple testimony. Since there are 2 testimonies for this chapter, you can select 3 people for each testimony and I will PM their answers to you. They don't have to be different people. Just the people that you think may give some good information. Just tell me in a review or a PM who you would like to press against, and it'll be in your inbox soon! Please try it out! :D**

**P.S. There are more than 3 people that are good to press against in each testimony, but some repeats others' words in a different way. But I'll be revealing who are the good choices next chapter.**

* * *

**Fanfict: Teeheehee! I always thought that Goombella is the type to blackmail people because she's so smart, yet no fanfics had her like that. So I had to make my own. XD Yeah, anyone could be the murderer at this stage, or should I say, murderers?**

**NintendoMLP: Ta-da! Finally a fanfic where Goombella's the ultimate villain! I would like to see if she didn't die so early, what she would do with the information she has though. Thanks for the compliment! This story is going well so far. ;D**

* * *

_Characters Alive: Hammer, Toadette, Kooper, Birdo, Boo, Blooper, Noki, Bootler, Yoshi, Luma, Dry Bones, Shy Guy, Mimi, Luvbi, Bowser Jr_

_Characters Dead: Goombella_

_Characters Missing: Toad, Muskular_

* * *

"What should we do?" Shy Guy asked as silence fell in the living room. 10 minutes ago, they witnessed the death of one person that everyone inside the room hated: Goombella. Dry Bones and Mimi have offered to clean up the mess and make everyone something else to eat.

Boo sighed, "I want to ask, is everyone happy that Goombella died?"

"Why'd you ask that? So all of our secrets will bury with her?" Birdo glared at him.

"Just as I suspected," Noki sighed, "Goombella had all of us wrapped around her fingers, willing to do anything for her."

Blooper smiled and hugged Noki. "But let's look on the bright side, with Goombella dead, none of our secrets shall be revealed."

"Something smells… rose?" Yoshi sniffed the air.

Kooper stiffed the air as well. "Yeah, I smell it too."

"Oh, that's- never mind." Luma stopped herself, "It reminded me… Muskular, where is he?"

"Where's Toad?" Toadette asked as well, both of them concerned with their older brother's safety.

Bowser Jr gulped, "Maybe we should go searching for them."

"That's a good idea, but what if Mimi and Dry Bones arrive before we found them?" Kooper asked as he agreed with Bowser Jr, same with most of the people here.

Bootler cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I would like to suggest… Hammer and I to stay behind waiting for them and we call the police, while you all search for the missing duo. Is that arrangement alright with you, Hammer?"

"That's alright with me, Mr. Darkly." Hammer replied.

"Then that settles it," Luvbi decided, "We shall all go searching for Mr. Sailar and Mr. Shroomsee while Mr. Darkly and Mr. Troopa remain behind."

* * *

Mimi and Dry Bones were carrying the body upstairs to put it inside the attic. "How could it have happened?" Mimi asked with scared eyes, not wanting to look at the body that has been wrapped up with a tablecloth that they are carrying.

"I don't know," Dry Bones admitted, "But that means we need to use 'that'."

"I was hoping to not use it, but I guess just as long as our relationship stays secret… it's alright." Mimi nodded as she opened the door towards the attic as she turned around to help Dry Bones, who paled at the sight inside. "What? Is there anything on my face?" The girl asked.

Dry Bones couldn't mutter a word as he pointed behind her. Mimi slowly turned around, and gasped at the sight. Inside, Muskular had a slit through his throat as his body was nailed to the wall with a nail on each of his forearms. Looking like that he had been pinned there from the start.

Mimi couldn't help herself as she let out a scream.

Immediately, Luvbi and Noki dashed up the stairs, obviously searching together and wished to go to the attic as well.

"Ms. Spiders, Mr. Bonisk, what has happened to you?" Luvbi inquired politely.

Mimi couldn't make out any words with her voice as she pointed inside the attic with a shaky finger.

"Is something inside the attic?" Noki raised an eyebrow and went over, only to squeal when she saw the sight as well.

Luvbi was prepared for a dead body as she calmly went over, only to sigh. "I take it that Mr. Sailar was murdered before Ms. Tattler was."

"What's that?" Dry Bones suddenly pointed to something inches away from Muskular's body.

Luvbi quickly picked it up, "It malfunctioned… it only says that the phone recently sent a huge file to Ms. Stargazar?"

"Why would he send something to his step little sister?" Noki seemed to recover from the shock a little bit.

Luvbi shook her head, signaling that she hasn't a clue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hammer and Bootler was trying to phone the police. "Oh no," Bootler looked at the phone with hopeless eyes, "They say that the road was blocked by boulders, and no assistance could reach us until tomorrow afternoon."

"What? Are you sure about that, Mr. Darkly?" Hammer asked, not seeming too panicked.

Bootler sighed and put the phone down. "Now, Hammer, I trust you, but I have to admit, one of us did it."

"… What?" Hammer was confused.

"Think there, young lad." Bootler told him, "If Goombella was murdered when no one else was in the house, then one of us has to be the killer."

Hammer's jaw dropped, "That's… true."

"Yes, that's facts." Bootler reassured him. "One of us killed Goombella, but the question is: who?"

* * *

Dry Bones and Mimi were back inside the dining room, the room next to the kitchen.

"DB, I think I may know who the murderer is." Mimi faced him.

Dry Bones looked surprised, "Who?"

"Yoshi and Birdo." Mimi stated, "They are always the ones bringing the wine."

"That's ridiculous!" Dry Bones retorted, "We all drank from the same bottle of wine."

Mimi glanced down, "Yeah, but the wine has to have something to do with it!"

Luvbi came into the room. "Excuse me, but did I hear wine?"

"Yes, we are talking about is the wine poisonous or not." Dry Bones told her.

Luvbi raised an eyebrow, "Mr. Bonisk, it's true that the wine was the last thing Ms. Tattler had before dropping dead."

"It's this glass." Mimi held the glass of Goombella's up to their faces.

Dry Bones waved his hands in front on him. "Hey! Don't poison us!"

"Such a shame, such good wine." Luvbi sighed before taking it, "I'll drink it."

Mimi and Dry Bones were shocked when she downed the wine in one gulp.

But nothing happened.

"Just as I thought, the wine wasn't poisoned." Luvbi giggled to herself.

Dry Bones and Mimi couldn't mutter a word.

* * *

Toadette and Bowser Jr were in the guest room corridor. They were searching for Toad.

"Where do you think he is?" Toadette asked Bowser Jr, who took a shaky breath.

"Err… I don't know." Bowser Jr told her.

Toadette raised an eyebrow, "Is something the matter?"

"In fact, there is something that matters… to both you and me." Bowser Jr turned to her. Seeing Toadette's confused expression, the koopa prince pulled out a small notebook, which Toadette gasped at. "You and Toad are with the mafia."

Toadette immediately snatched the book, "Where did you get that?!"

"Toad." Bowser Jr plainly answered, "Listen, there's something…"

Toadette gasped as she heard what he said next. But she can't blame him, since he's not the only one with blood on his hands.

* * *

Yoshi and Birdo were outside, wondering what to do.

"Say, shouldn't we be happy that Goombella died? Since that way, we can just get 'that'." Birdo suggested as she kicked some dirt.

Yoshi scratched his head in confusion. "I don't understand. Could someone else be trying to kill Goombella then?"

"That's correct. One of us has murdered her before others." Birdo sighed, "You know, I think we should get it back now."

"No, use it. We have to get rid of that person." Yoshi told her.

Birdo raised an eyebrow, "Oh, because they know it?"

"Yes, that's why they have to die. Otherwise they can put us in jail any time." Yoshi warned her. "Should we use the last resort then?"

Birdo nodded, "We definitely should."

* * *

Shy Guy slowly opened the door to Goombella's room, peeking inside. Since no one is here, he decided to come in and closed the door behind him.

A chill ran up his spine.

"How could this place be so cold…?" He wondered to himself as he went to the bedside, "Someone must've put a trap here…"

He put a hand under the sheets, and realized how uncomfortably cold it is. "If anyone stays here, they're bound to get a cold." He sighed.

Inside the room, there isn't much to investigate, besides the obvious bed, there's only one more place that he could go to.

That's the bathroom.

Goombella always spends a long time in the bathroom, doing one thing or another, so could something useful actually be there?

Shy Guy couldn't control himself, as he approached the door. He laid a hand on the doorknob, and slowly twisted it.

* * *

Yoshi and Birdo came back to the main group inside the living room, none of them found anything useful. Everything they found was there's no poison in the wine, but there's no poison in the food either, so what poisoned Goombella? What's up with the strange rose scent? What did Muskular send to Luma? There are so many unanswered questions. The investigation only led the entire group to more unanswered questions. The situation can't be worse, as they were trapped inside the house. It is raining and thundering outside, no one wishes to go out. The police made it clear that they won't be able to arrive until afternoon the next day, so what could they do? Besides, the news of Muskular's death has reached the other's ears, and Luma is sobbing nonstop.

"I suggest we review." Kooper spoke up, "What everyone was doing during dinner, and where everyone was before dinner."

"Wait, I don't see Shy Guy, Toadette, or Bowser Jr present in the room." Blooper spoke up.

Noki shrugged, "We might as well as get started without them, and we'll ask them later. Considering there is a murderer among us, we should stay in a group."

"She's right, you know." Boo agreed with her.

Kooper sighed in frustration, "Fine then."

* * *

**Testimonies**

_Where were you before dinner?_

Hammer: I was inside my room that I share with the prince. The prince himself went out of the room when we arrived and I didn't see him until dinner.

Kooper: I was inside my room the entire time, Shy Guy dropped by for a chat though. We were talking all the way until dinner.

Birdo: Yoshi and I were responsible for the wine, so we went to deliver the bottle of the wine to Dry Bones and Mimi inside the kitchen.

Boo: I was inside my room with Bootler, but I went to use the bathroom in the dining room, since Bootler was using the one inside our room.

Blooper: I was using my phone to look at the weather report for tonight, it says that the rain won't stop and it will start storming instead.

Noki: As you may see, I was inside the dining room the entire time. I prepared the entire table's cutleries, you know.

Bootler: Boo and I was inside our room the entire time. But after I used the bathroom, the lad disappeared until minutes before dinner.

Yoshi: Birdo and I were together the entire time. Also, just ask Mimi and Dry Bones if we were inside the kitchen or not.

Luma: *Sniff* Muskular and I, *Sniff* went into our rooms but he, *Sniff* went out as soon as we settled into our, *Sniff* room.

Dry Bones: Mimi and I were the chefs for dinner, so the two of us were in the kitchen the entire time. I promise that no one touched any unserved food though.

Mimi: While DB and I worked on dinner, Yoshi and Birdo came into the kitchen and put the wine they brought into the fridge for us.

Luvbi: I was inside me room, looking through my latest interviews for my articles. No one was with me, though.

* * *

"There are no contradictions in anyone's testimony." Kooper sighed, determined to investigate the case until the end of it.

Noki put a hand up. "Didn't you also want us to testify what we were doing during dinner?"

"Yeah, because the murderer poisoned Goombella during dinner!" Kooper replied.

* * *

**Testimonies:**

_What were you doing during dinner?_

Hammer: I was watching the prince like I was supposed to. But the prince, Ms. Shroomsee, and I engaged in a conversation with Ms. Nimbus, talking about the food.

Kooper: I was sitting next to Shy Guy and was talking a lot with him. Shy Guy stated that he enjoyed the wine and drank a lot of it.

Birdo: Yoshi was enjoying the food next to me and I was constantly reminding him of table manners, I didn't pay any attention to other things though.

Boo: The food was great! I was focusing on eating my food, but I didn't notice a single thing that is suspicious. The dinner was like a normal dinner.

Blooper: I was sitting in between Goombella and Noki, Goombella was at the head of the table. They were chatting a lot, and Goombella wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings.

Noki: I was forced to chat with Goombella, and she brought up some boring topics. Since I was watching her the entire time, I never noticed anyone doing anything to her food, or wine.

Bootler: I was having a nice, quick chat with different people at the table. Nothing weird really strikes my mind if you ask me…

Yoshi: I swear that the wine Birdo and I brought with us are not poisoned! Luvbi even drank it from Goombella's cup, and she's fine, see?

Luma: *Sniff* I was a bit worried about, *Sniff* Muskular, but the others assured me that he, *Sniff* is just late to, *Sniff* dinner.

Dry Bones: Mimi and I were mainly waiters and brought out the food. After Goombella thanked us, she asked for the toast.

Mimi: Pfft, the worst dinner ever. DB and I just sat down, Goombella started her words of 'appreciation', then she died, serves her right!

Luvbi: I loved the dinner, and I was complimenting about it with Mr. Koopa and Ms. Shroomsee, Mr. Troopa did join after a small while.

* * *

"Not, much, clues." Birdo stated with a pained expression.

While Luma was still sobbing after Muskular's death, the others were deep in thought about how they managed to kill Goombella. Because according to more than one person, there is nothing suspicious during the dinner.

Luvbi perked up, "Excuse me, but may I suggest that there is a chance that something was moved _before_ dinner?"

"What?!" Noki was outraged, "Although I'm not a big fan of helping Goombella out, I'm a perfectionist, I do what I do! No one touched _anything_ on the table before dinner!"

"Yeah, same with the food! _Nothing_ was touched by people other than Mimi and me!" Dry Bones also raged at her.

Luvbi just sat down, "Please calm down, Ms. Delfishell and Mr. Bonisk, I was just suggesting possibilities."

"You better be." Noki huffed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone flinched as they heard the scream. They all knew who it was.

Toadette.

* * *

**Yeah! This story is going great, people! Now, currently the people missing from the group are Toad, Toadette, Bowser Jr, and Shy Guy, what has happened to them all? XD Remember, don't use the logic of only one set of crime was going on, it's going to be so difficult! Even I had troubles UNDERSTANDING the order of events when I first finished the plot!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confusion

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to Deadly Party! Last time, we had 2 testimonies, and this time, we will only have one. Thank you for everyone that pressed against someone, because this time, you may press against another trio of your choice! XD But let's review the best choices…**

_**Where were you before dinner?**_

**Good: Hammer, Dry Bones, Boo/Bootler, Yoshi/Birdo/Mimi, Noki**

**Alright: Kooper, Luma**

**Bad: Blooper, Luvbi**

_**What were you doing during dinner?**_

**Good: Boo, Noki, Yoshi, Hammer/Luvbi**

**Alright: Blooper/Bootler/Dry Bones/Mimi, Kooper**

**Bad: Luma, Birdo**

**Good luck to y'all!**

**HINT: No matter who sat where, Goombella will die no matter what happened during dinner.**

* * *

**Fanfict: I've sent the replies to your presses to you via PM, just open it there. The case is actually going to be the most complicated one I'll ever see, for now. XD No, seriously, it is VERY complicated in many ways.**

**NintendoMLP: Thanking for the compliment! XD Dry Bones and Mimi do seem suspicious, right? I got this ship from The Mole: Agent's Elevation as well. XD So many weird things happening right now! It's going to be so fun! XD Although the scream was Toadette's, but she could still be alive, but we'll see…**

**Freak Sheet: Hi there! I know you, and you've changed your name! XD Anyways, for your presses, I've sent them to you via PM, hopefully, it will turn out useful! Today, we shall uncover more testimonies! XD**

* * *

_Characters Alive: Hammer, Kooper, Birdo, Boo, Blooper, Noki, Bootler, Yoshi, Luma, Dry Bones, Mimi, Luvbi_

_Characters Dead: Goombella, Muskular_

_Characters Missing: Toad, Toadette, Bowser Jr, Shy Guy_

* * *

"Toadette!" Noki shrieked as she realized whose scream it was.

Kooper shot up, "It's from her room!"

_BOOM!_

"Ahhhhhh!" Mimi screamed in surprise.

Dry Bones pointed towards the opposite side. "It's from Goombella's room!"

"Huh? 2 murders in different locations?" Luvbi wondered, "Then it could be that Ms. Shroomsee and someone else was murdered."

"Don't just think that someone died because of a bomb sound and a scream!" Boo retorted.

Luvbi raised an eyebrow. "… Bomb?"

Boo gasped quickly and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Err… I assumed it was a bomb."

"… Very well then, Mr. Ghostly." Luvbi concluded, "What should we do now? Mr. Shelidon, you seemed pretty calm a second before."

Kooper gritted his teeth. "Alright, we have to check on both places. But the whereabouts of Bowser Jr, Toad and Shy Guy are still unclear. So how about we split into 2 groups."

"Three," Yoshi shoved in, "Birdo wanted to use the bathroom, and she said that she's a bit scared going alone."

Birdo nodded in agreement, after the blue shelled koopa dismissed them, they darted off in the direction of their own room.

"I don't think we should be going in 2 different groups, I say that the group who are scared of seeing people dead will remain here waiting." Luvbi suggested. "And that way, we can all get what we want. Right Ms. Spiders and Mr. Bonisk?"

Dry Bones and Mimi flinched upon hearing their names. "… Yeah." Mimi admitted, "I guess I'll stay here."

"Same here." Dry Bones concurred.

"I'll be remaining here too." Noki told them and joined the duo.

Boo raised a hand. "I want to go to the bombing scene."

"Then I shall be accompanying him." Bootler decided.

Kooper rolled his eyes, "Guys, this isn't Whodunnit, just go to wherever you wish to go to."

"Ok then, thanks!" Boo floated off to the direction of Goombella's room.

Luvbi rolled her eyes, "Suspicious…"

* * *

Boo and Bootler flew into the master bedroom. They gasped at the horrific scene. The place was covered in black ash, with pieces of metal all over the place. And in the middle of the room, is a charred body, it didn't show who it was at first sight, but the still burning mask next to it gave the identity of the person away.

"Shy Guy…" Boo muttered, "Ugh, whatever!" He quickly started digging in the black ash, as if desperate to find something. Bootler on the other side, gasped at how little attention he paid to a dead friend, and inspected the body.

"I say, this is definitely the lad." Bootler confirmed it, "We all wanted to see his face someday, and we did today. Only in a much burnt condition."

Boo quickly slid something into his pocket as Kooper and Hammer ran in.

"That's Shy Guy." Kooper noticed his friend at first sight. "He's dead… right?"

"He is," Bootler said in unfortunate, "The bomb took his life away."

* * *

"Oh my god, thank goodness that you're safe!" Luma went up to a frightened Toadette, getting a bit over her step brother's death.

Toadette backed away slightly from the door to her room. "Toad…"

"He's dead." Bowser Jr's voice came from the room.

"Are you in the room?" Luvbi questioned with suspicion in her eyes.

Bowser Jr came out and nodded, but his neckerchief is covered in blood a little bit. "Toad's dead." He confirmed everyone else's suspicions.

Once Hammer, Luvbi, and Luma entered the room, they saw Toad's body. There isn't much on the body, except for a painting lodged into his head from the top, where it was originally hung right above him.

"Mr. Shroomsee died a horrific death." Luvbi concluded.

Bowser Jr tried to shift his gaze away from the body with a nervous look on his face.

"Still, who killed him?" Hammer asked, "Ms. Nimbus, you're always calm in situations so far, so could you advise us?"

"Very well." Luvbi sighed, "We should investigate."

"Once more?" Luma asked as Toadette and Bowser Jr looked a bit confused.

Luvbi shook her head. "I meant… testimonies."

* * *

Once everyone was once again gathered in the living room, now with Toadette and Bowser Jr with them again, they began talking about what to do next.

"I would say we try to escape this place." Birdo suggested, obviously in fear and wanted to get the event over with.

Kooper raised an eyebrow, "But didn't the police say that there isn't a single way to reach us until tomorrow afternoon?"

"No, Birdo and I passed by a very small police station with its lights on during our way here." Yoshi told him as Birdo nodded in agreement. "Let's send someone for help."

"Are you sure?" Noki asked.

Birdo nodded, "Yes, why don't you take our van? It's just down the road."

"I'll do it." Blooper stood up, "And I'll be back with good news before you know it!"

Yoshi handed Blooper his keys, "Godspeed, good luck."

Blooper smiled and hugged Noki on his way out.

Kooper sighed, "With that done… let's have another testimony. We need to know who's doing what during the first investigation we had."

"That's after dinner, right?" Toadette asked, "Bowser Jr and I weren't here in time."

"Care to explain before we go on?" Luvbi asked.

Toadette nodded, "Well, we were searching around everywhere, and didn't pass by anyone, so we couldn't have known that we're already supposed to meet up."

* * *

**Testimonies**

_Where were you after dinner?_

Hammer: I was tasked to ask the police for assistance with Mr. Darkly, but as you know, it didn't turn out to be good news.

Toadette: Bowser Jr and I were going around searching for Toad together. I said that I wanted to get a drink from my room, and that's when we found Toad…

Kooper: After dinner, a split up with Shy Guy, who said that he wanted to search in Goombella's room… that's the last time I saw him without any burns.

Birdo: I decided to take some fresh air outside. So I went to the backyard, with Yoshi accompanying me. Nothing really happened there…

Boo: I was casually pacing around the place, before having the urge to use the bathroom again, so I went back to my room's bathroom, where Bootler wasn't there this time.

Noki: Luvbi and I decided to search in the attic room, but then we found Muskular's body. While I went to inform everyone, Luvbi decided to go with Dry Bones and Mimi instead.

Bootler: The lad, Hammer, and I were trying to call the police without any avail. But since Yoshi and Birdo informed us that there's another police station, we might be saved.

Yoshi: As you have heard, I went to the backyard with Birdo, where we discussed about our bottle of wine. Still, I think that the wine wasn't poisoned, but something else was.

Luma: I tried looking for Muskular just one last time, so I went back to our room to see if he's there or not. Of course, he wasn't there.

Dry Bones: Mimi and I were taking Goombella's body into the attic, where we found Muskular's body. Then the two of us went down to the dining room with Luvbi.

Mimi: After finding Muskular's body, DB and I were cleaning up the dining room once more, where Luvbi came with us. But when I showed her the glass of wine, she downed it in one go.

Luvbi: Ms. Delfishell split up with me once we found Mr. Sailar's body. Then when Ms. Spiders showed me Ms. Tattler's wine, I decided to drink it. It was as good as new.

Bowser Jr: Toadette and I were looking for Toad, just like she mentioned before. After some useless effort, she wanted to get a drink from her room, and that's when we found him.

* * *

"Everyone's testimonies match up again!" Boo shouted in frustration. "There wasn't a single contradiction!"

Kooper sighed, "Boo, calm down, we have to figure this entire thing out before anything else happens."

"Do you think…?" Luvbi spoke up, "That Mr. Sailar and Mr. Shroomsee were murdered _before_ dinner? That way, everything would've matched up in this testimony, since no one actually killed anyone. Mr. Maskas' murder is still unknown, but I guess we would have to progress slowly."

"Excuse me."

Everyone stopped and turned to the person that spoke up unanimously.

Hammer pinched his nose. "I'm allergic to some flowers, and this strange smell has been all of roses. So may I go to my room to rest for now?"

"Come to think of it, I wonder what this strange rose scent smell is." Noki scratched her chin. "I would like some perfume made out of it, it's good."

"Very well then," Luvbi continued, "Mr. Troopa, for safety issues, how about Ms. Stargazar come with you? She would've liked so rest too, I'm sure."

Luma flinched, "Err… I don't think I'll be the best choice for this. Maybe someone else?"

"I'll go with you." Toadette offered, "I'm still pretty shaken up from Toad's death, but I'm taking it surprisingly well."

"You are." Bowser Jr sighed, "I'll be in my room too, and that's with Hammer."

With a wave of dismissing from Luvbi, the trio headed back to the room that Bowser Jr and Hammer shares.

Yoshi looked out the window, "Blooper is slow, since he's not in the van yet."

"Really?" Birdo asked, "It's really obvious."

"Sorry!" Blooper came back, "I wanted to use the bathroom before I leave."

Noki sighed, "Then how about I take the role then?"

"Nope, I'm good." Blooper told them before heading out the front door.

Kooper sighed once more. "Alright, so what should we be doing right now?"

"Anything we wish to do? Maybe investigate the 4 crime scenes so far?" Bootler spoke up.

"I concur," Luma nodded, "Maybe the murderer will leave some clues behind."

Luvbi suddenly glared at two certain individuals, "Change that 4 to 3, considering that two helpful peoples decided to actually _clean_ the crime scene up."

"Well then, maybe you're suspicious for _drinking_ the murder weapon!" Mimi gave her signature glare back at her.

Luvbi smirked and raised an eyebrow at the same time. "… Murder weapon?"

"What? She died after drinking the wine, right? So it had to be the murder weapon!" Mimi retorted.

Luvbi shrugged, "Oh well, the dining room is as good as new now, so no facts can be revealed there."

"Actually, when we went back to the dining room after volunteering to clean up, there seemed to be something missing from the table. But it could just be my imagination though." Dry Bones told everyone.

Kooper looked at him with sudden interest, "What was missing?"

"I don't know, just my chef's instincts tells me that there is something missing. I can't pinpoint it though!" Dry Bones explained.

Luvbi sighed, "Very well, we are back at square one. So, there are currently 3 crimes scenes that we need to investigate. Let's just say that Goombella's crime scene was already investigated to some extent. We need people to go to the attic, Toad's room, and Goombella's room."

_BOOM!_

"And the front yard as well." Luvbi added, not shaken up by the explosion like everyone else.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! I'll be updating soon, I promise! For now, what do you think actually happened? And who would you like to press? See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Suspicion

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the looong wait, but school has started for me and I don't get as much time to write. But now I'm finally being able to find the time to write since I've finished the tests I needed to complete. Yay! Let us get started with some small questions that you have raised, and I'm going to confirm a few facts.**

**- Goombella died of poison.**

**- The seating doesn't matter, so no matter who sat where, Goombella will die.**

**- I actually revealed who and how to kill Goombella back in chapter 1. I never edited it out, and I never edited it in. It was there all along. You can try to find the way of murdering her, but heed my warning, it's hard to guess.**

**And now, with that clarified, let us get to the results of the testimonies!**

**Good: Toadette/Bowser Jr, Birdo/Yoshi, Mimi/Dry Bones, Boo**

**Alright: Kooper, Luvbi, Noki**

**Bad: Luma, Hammer/Bootler**

* * *

**Rockin Bros: Sorry, but from that explosion, I guess it's safe to say that Blooper has been killed.**

**Fanfict: Those mysteries around bound to be solved one day, teehee! But let me tell you, there are more to the list of mysteries. XD I've sent your presses to you, if you want to know, I was uncertain that if you have got them or not, but I guess you did.**

**NintendoMLP: Luvbi definitely is calm, right? XD I guess it's alright if Boo and Dry Bones die, there has been many, many, AWFULLY MANY theories about them… it shall remain a mystery. XD I also love Whodunnit! But you're actually more informed than me, considering that you know that they are casting again. XD Shy Guy's face was actually horribly burnt and black, so I don't think anyone will wish to see it… Anyone could be the murderer, right? There are so many possibilities of what has happened so far! XD**

**Toady: My dear friend Toady! Welcome! XD Goombella is indeed a whore in this story, right? So I'd say that she deserved what she got! XD I've sent your presses to you as well, but I know that you've received them, judged by your reply. I guess with Goombella dead, almost everyone's secrets are safe? But some people have told others about theirs, so… yeah, not secrets anymore, huh. To answer your question about the poisoning, the table seating does not matter, because if it did, then I'll be all like 'next to Goombella, there's Noki, opposite of her, blah, blah, blah', so it definitely don't have anything to do with it. XD And no, there were no poison tubes, but I liked your theories about what could've happened! Bombs, bomb, so many bombs! No, seriously, this one is the last one that will appear here. XD**

**Freak Sheet: I've sent your presses to you via PM! Hopefully, it will help!**

**Yoshpa: Aww, you praise me too much. :D I've sent your presses to you via PM, hopefully, you've got that. Good luck with your suspicions!**

**Phantom: I'm sorry, but it's kinda impossible to send you the presses… do you have an FFN account? Because that way, I can PM it to you…**

* * *

_Characters Alive: Hammer, Kooper, Birdo, Boo, Noki, Bootler, Yoshi, Luma, Dry Bones, Mimi, Luvbi_

_Characters Dead: Goombella, Muskular, Toad, Shy Guy_

_Characters Missing: Blooper_

* * *

"… Yes, I just said the front yard as well." Luvbi told everyone else with an expression-less face. She seemed to be the only one that isn't surprised by the sudden explosion.

Noki jumped up, "Wait, does that mean…?"

"Another one?!" Luma freaked out, "I'm not going to stay here any longer! I must go! Now!"

Silence fell for a moment, as everyone finally had the stomach-twisting feeling that they are all stuck with a serial killer. If they wanted to leave, that would leave them defenseless, if they don't, they could die.

What's their choice?

Either trying to survive, or stay safe and have a higher chance of getting killed.

"I suggest we look over suspects." Luvbi commanded as she drew everyone out of their daze. "If there is a serial killer here, we could rule out the suspects, and kill them before they could kill us."

Surprised by her remark, the others stayed silent for another few seconds.

"I-I'm gonna go out to check it." Kooper immediately stood up.

Noki rose from her seat as well, "I'll come with you."

"I guess I'll take part in this event then." Hammer decided as the trio went out of the house.

Luvbi closed her eyes in thought, "So while they are gone, let us evaluate what has happened so far."

"Hold it!"

Luvbi opened her eyes as her train of thought was broken, glancing towards the person who shouted, she raised an eyebrow that spoke for her.

Feeling everyone else looking at her, Birdo clutched her fists and took a deep breath. "Guys! How do we know that Luvbi isn't the killer, for all we know, she could be deceiving us right now!"

"Excuse me!" Luvbi shouted in surprise at the sudden accusation. "Show us some evidence then, Ms. Bowron! Without anything to prove your claim, that's going to be baseless conjecture!"

"Ugh!" Birdo looked offended for a second, and was about to go onto the defensive, until another voice cut everyone off.

"Objection!"

Yoshi jumped up from his chair, "I have something that could prove that it is possible that Luvbi is the killer!"

"Well then, Mr. Jurassino, I dare you to tell us what it is!" Luvbi gritted her teeth in anger.

Yoshi smirked, "Mimi."

"… Oh, yeah?" The girl realized that Yoshi asked for her attention.

"Tell us… did Luvbi actually wolf down that glass of wine?" Yoshi asked.

Luvbi raised an eyebrow, "I don't see how these two things are related in the slightest."

"They are," Yoshi continued as Luvbi decided to listen to his claim. "Mimi, please confirm it."

Mimi looked confused as she nodded, recalling the events. "Yes, I still remember it, Luvbi drank all of the wine within seconds."

"There you go." Yoshi made his point clear.

Everyone inside the room looked at each other in confusion for a moment, even Birdo looked confused at what Yoshi's getting at.

"Oh!" Boo snapped into realization. "I think I know what you mean!"

Yoshi nodded, "Well then, please announce it, Boo."

"… Alright, Luvbi, may I ask you… why did you do that?" Boo glared at Luvbi in suspicion.

Luvbi rolled her eyes without a care. "Because it was to drink."

"Aren't you afraid of it being poisonous? It was from Goombella's glass, after all." Boo winked at the sense of realization hitting most of the remainder of the group. "Yep, it's almost as if… she knew it was safe to drink from the start!"

It was Luvbi's turn to be stuck in a tight situation. "What do you mean?" She choked out, "Would you actually like me to tell you about the truth?"

"Truth behind what?" Dry Bones immediately questioned as Luvbi slapped a hand over her mouth.

Luvbi sighed, "Very well, I guess… sorry, I cannot tell you. Please, allow me to retire for the night."

"Hold it!" Birdo shouted with a smug look, "Guys, she's the killer!"

"Yeah! Take her down! She's guilty!" Yoshi agreed with her.

Bootler shook his head, "Sorry, but I must intervene."

"W-What do you want? Bootler? Can't you see that she is guilty?" Yoshi demanded, "Even Boo said it himself!"

Boo shook his head like Bootler, "Sorry, but I only informed the group of your theory, I never accused her of murder."

"What do the others think then?!" Birdo stomped the ground, "Toadette! What do you make of this situation?!"

Toadette jumped upon her name was shouted, "Um… neutral, I guess? I don't think Luvbi could be judged as guilty by a possibility, but at the same time, I also think her actions were fishy."

"You see? It's only you two that are accusing this young lady of something that others don't really think she has done." Bootler told the duo. "Let her have the night off, we should review with more care next time."

Luvbi bowed in appreciation before leaving the room without a word.

"Ugh!" Birdo grunted in frustration and sat down.

* * *

Noki gasped at the sight. Fire, fire everywhere on the lawn. A crisply burned body that belonged to her love in the middle of the ruckus that was once called a car.

"Water, we need water!" Kooper evaluated the situation. "The house's going to catch on fire if we were not to act fast!"

Noki fell onto the ground, "Blooper… I shouldn't have done that… karma…"

"Huh?" The other two koopas realized words Noki is muttering out quietly.

"Karma… karma… karma…" Noki whispered, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" With that, Noki fainted and Hammer caught her.

Kooper raised an eyebrow, "Karma? What karma?"

"Please don't look at me as if I knew, Mr. Shelidon." Hammer advised.

"Oh, sorry. But really, now I just realized that this fire isn't that big, I'll go get some people. How about you put her inside her room?"

Hammer nodded, "That would be a plan."

* * *

Staring at the ticking clock inside her room, Luvbi sighed. "Why did I drink it? Why did I? Instincts… it nearly took my life. I must try to get this sickness cured, I have to."

_Ding-Dong_

Jumping a little, Luvbi grabbed something she hid inside her drawer, "Who goes there?"

No one.

"Oh, it's Mr. Clock." Luvbi giggled to herself, remembering that she did lock her room's door.

However, unbeknownst to Luvbi, in the corner of the room was a small black object.

A wiretap.

* * *

"Hmm… very good, very good." Toadette smiled to herself in the room she and Toad once shared. Although there are still blood splatters in the corner of the room, everyone has already gone to bed, or so she thought, but she stayed up for a little longer. Checking her clock, it is currently half past ten. "I wonder what her secret is, though. I have to figure it out, it would be useful. I cannot fail in this mission. If I complete it, promotion for me, teehee!"

Hearing no other voices coming from the other side, the pink capped toadette sighed, as she switched a switch.

"Who do you suspect?"

"Hmm?" Toadette opened her eyes, and turned around.

* * *

In the room next to Toadette's, Kooper was talking with Boo.

"I suspect Yoshi and Birdo." Boo told his friend, "They have been trying to shove the blame onto Luvbi, but thanks to Bootler, they didn't get their wish."

"Actually, I thought that Noki could be the killer." Kooper admitted.

Boo raised an eyebrow, "Why would she murder her own boyfriend then? Or was it… ex-boyfriend?"

"Well, either way, before fainting, she muttered the word 'karma' multiple times. Implying that she is struck by karma." Kooper explained.

Boo still looked confused, "Please elaborate."

"What I'm getting at is… she killed someone, and in return, someone killed Blooper. End of story." Kooper finished explaining.

Boo rolled his eyes, "Pfft, I doubt it, she's the type to not be able to hurt a fly. No way in hell is she going to be able to wrestle both Toad and Muskular."

"That's true, but… what about Goombella?" Kooper suggested.

Boo sighed, "How did she do it then? There is no way that Goombella was killed by any one of us on the table at the time. To me, it's either Toad or Muskular that killed her, but then someone killed them."

"That is a theory." Kooper considered, "This entire case just doesn't blend in together well, because we still have Shy Guy's murder to go."

Boo opened the door, "Maybe… Shy Guy wasn't the intended target." He closed the door behind him, leaving Kooper on his own.

"Huh? What did he mean by that?"

* * *

Mimi opened the door towards her friend's room, "DB, are you inside?"

"You've already opened the door, so why bother asking?" Dry Bones replied as he put his book down.

Mimi sighed, "I donno, I just felt like it."

"I take it that you're coming to my room is either that you have something important, or that you're scared to sleep on your own?" Dry Bones got straight to the point.

Mimi giggled sheepishly, "Actually, it's a bit of both. I just wanted to ask… should we retrieve 'that'? I mean, it's no use now."

"Good question, maybe tomorrow morning?" Dry Bones casually replied, "And yes, you can stay at my room for the night."

Mimi giggled sheepishly again, "Thanks, DB."

* * *

Lighting up the path in front of her, a certain pink dinosaur flashed the torch in her hand carefully in front of her. "I have to… have to." She whispered to herself. Her silent footsteps in the hallway are the only ones as she continued on walking towards her intended destination.

But then, she noticed that there is another set of footsteps in sync with hers.

"Who's there?!" Birdo quietly asked in fear as she spun around, hoping she's only hearing things.

Instead, she saw a knife.

A sharp knife that could kill easily.

Frightened, Birdo lifted the torch's light up a little bit, and prepared to run at the sight of the face.

A certain nimbi was holding the knife.

* * *

Bowser Jr stirred in his sleep, something's moving. Something is coming near him. Or rather, someone is coming for him.

Opening his eyes, Bowser Jr felt something strange as he gasped in surprise. The shadowy figure in front of his had no time to react as their face was still concealed by the darkness.

Wanting to shout for help, the prince of koopas only reacted with trying to punch the person in front of him, but his fears reached him first as he fell flat onto his pillow and fainted.

* * *

**I don't know if that chapter made any sense to you or not… but it's a very important chapter that connects everything together. XD Sorry, no testimonies this time, however, I will say that there will be one next chapter. So the night has begun, and already, a few people are facing troubles of what to do. I know that there are characters that are rarely even mentioned this chapter, but they really had no relevance to this part of the story. I promise that everyone will play a big part in the course of the story though. So look forward to that! XD**


End file.
